A Much Needed Vacation
by KakashiXIrukaLover
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are working themselves to death. Kakashi is fed up and wants some time alone with his little dolphin. What will Kakashi do about it? M rating for the lemon that will be in the second part.
1. Chapter 1

So here is another story just going to be a two part story….there will be major smexyness in the second part. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…if I did I would have all my favorite guys tied up to my bed 

Chapter One: Too Much Work and a Surprise

Iruka was buried under work lately and Kakashi had been on mission after mission. There just wasn't enough time to spend with each other and Kakashi was fed up so he decided to go ask Tsunade for some vacation time for him and Iruka.

Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's door. "This better be good," answered Tsunade.

Kakashi entered and told her about his plans. After some time Tsunade agreed to give them a week off. "You can leave in two days," Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

Kakashi bowed and quickly set off to plan the trip. He wanted to surprise his little dolphin and everything had to be perfect.

Over the next few days Kakashi shopped and took care of everything he needed to get done. He worked hard making sure he bought and planned for everything. Kakashi even planned a romantic dinner to surprise Iruka.

Iruka was hunched over his desk working on scrolls when Kakashi appeared. "Hello my little dolphin." "Hello Kashi…what brings you here?" "Come over to my house for dinner tonight…I won't take no for an answer." Before Iruka could say anything Kakashi kissed him and then vanished.

Kakashi had candles everywhere in his apartment and had cooked a big dinner. Iruka knocked on the door and Kashi let him in. Iruka was taken back at how romantic Kakashi was being. It made him feel bad for neglecting his Kashi. Kakashi kissed Iruka and took him by the hand and led him to the table.

"What's all this for Kashi-Kun?"

"I have a surprise for you my little dolphin, but first we eat." Kakashi said smiling.

Kakashi and Iruka sat down and enjoyed dinner. They caught up on everything that had been going on in their lives and how they missed spending time with each other. When they were done eating Kakashi told Iruka to go into the living room while he cleaned up the kitchen.

Iruka went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I wonder what he has planned," Iruka thought.

After a little while Kakashi appeared and wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck startling him. "I love you RuRu and I've missed you so much." "I love you too Kashi."

"I'm taking you on a vacation and we're leaving tomorrow," Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.

"W...what?" Iruka said jumping up.

"I've cleared it with Tsunade and everything is taken care of."

Iruka hugged Kakashi tight and realized…..

"Wait...I need to pack and get someone to take care of my apartment." Iruka said rushing to the front door.

"Relax RuRu…I packed for you and your apartment will be taken care of."

Kakashi pinned Iruka against the door and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Iruka moaned against Kakashi's lips. Iruka broke the kiss.

"But I need to go home Kashi."

Kakashi chuckled. "Your suitcase is here and I had Naruto and Sakura taking care of your apartment so don't worry."

"You've thought of everything," Iruka said laughing.

Kakashi smashed his lips back against Iruka's working his tongue into his dolphin's mouth tasting every inch of him. Breaking for air Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear "Let's go to bed." Iruka nodded.


	2. A Happy Surprise

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your support and encouragement…Love you guys!! I hope you like this last chapter and sorry if it's short but it does have the lemon you all were waiting for.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto Mashi-Kun owns and we all know what would happen if I did own.

Chapter Two: A Happy Surprise

Kakashi and Iruka woke early the next morning. They got ready and were soon off for their much needed vacation.

Iruka was so excited and talked Kakashi's ear off which only made him smile. He had missed his RuRu so much. The look on Iruka's face when they arrived was priceless. Kakashi knew he chose the right place to bring his little Dolphin.

"Oh Kashi…it's been a long time since I've been to the beach."

"I know you liked the beach so that's why I chose it," Kakashi said with a smile.

Iruka kissed Kakashi."Thank you," whispered Iruka.

Kakashi and Iruka walked into the house and put their bags in the bedroom.

"Let's get changed and go on the beach Kashi-Kun."

Iruka went into the bathroom to change while Kakashi changed in the bedroom. When Iruka came out Kakashi almost fell over. Kakashi walked over to his blushing dolphin.

"You look good enough to eat," purred Kakashi.

They grabbed a blanket and towels and walked out onto the beach. After finding a spot they spread the blanket out. Iruka looked around not seeing anyone else on the beach with them.

"Kashi...why are we the only one's on the beach?"

"I wanted the whole beach to ourselves," Kakashi said winking.

Iruka walked to the water and looked back at Kakashi seeing if he was going to get in the water with him. Iruka shrugged his shoulders when he saw that Kakashi was not following. Kakashi sat on the blanket and watched his little dolphin play in the water.

Iruka got out and walked over to Kakashi who was lying down. Kakashi jumped when he felt the cold water dripping from Iruka hit him. Iruka giggled at Kakashi. Before he knew it Iruka was tackled by Kakashi. Kakashi's lips slammed against Iruka's lips. Iruka wrapped his arms tightly around Kakashi pulling him closer to him. Kakashi ran his hands down Iruka's body making him shiver.

Kakashi pulled away from Iruka and looked into his eyes. "I love you RuRu." Before he could answer Kakashi slammed his lips back onto Iruka's licking his bottom lip. Iruka opened his mouth allowing Kakashi's tongue to slide in. Iruka sucked and licked on Kakashi's tongue driving him crazy. Kakashi grinded his hips into Iruka making him moan. Kakashi slowly slid his hands down Iruka's chest taking in every inch of his body.

Kakashi stopped over Iruka's already hard cock and rubbed his hands over the outside of Iruka's swim trunks. Iruka bucked his hips from the sensation. Kakashi continued rubbing Iruka's cock making Iruka break the kiss.

"P...please…K.Kashi."

"Hmmm my little dolphin…do you want something?"

"Please…Kashi...make love to me."

Kakashi kissed Iruka passionately. Iruka raised his hips up as Kakashi pulled his swim trunks off. Iruka pulled Kakashi's swim shorts off next sliding his hands down his lover's body. Iruka pushed up Kakashi and slid his tongue from Kakashi's throat all the way down licking Kakashi's cock from top to bottom. Kakashi threw his head back letting a loud moan escape his throat.

Iruka wrapped his mouth around Kakashi's hard cock and slowly slid his mouth all the way down taking him fully. "Oh Kami Iruka," Kakashi moaned grabbing a handful of Iruka's hair. Iruka coated every inch of Kakashi's cock getting him nice and wet. Kakashi was breathless as he watched his dolphin suck him.

Kakashi gently pulled Iruka's hair telling him that was enough. Kakashi gently layed Iruka back on the blanket taking in the site before him. Kakashi spread Iruka's legs and positioned himself at Iruka's entrance. Iruka lovingly stroked his lover's cheek and nodded for him to continue.

Kakashi slammed into Iruka making Iruka scream and arch his back. Kakashi stopped for a minute to allow Iruka time to adjust but Iruka wouldn't have it.

"M…m...move…n…n...now." Iruka hissed.

Kakashi did as his dolphin requested and pulled out just enough and slammed back into him. Iruka dug his nails in Kakashi's' back and wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi lifted Iruka's hips and continued to slam into Iruka.

"Y…yes…Kashi…harder," Iruka moaned.

Iruka met every one of Kakashi's thrusts. Kakashi pulled out making Iruka whimper.

"Get on your hands and knees," Kakashi purred.

Iruka did as he was told and looked back making Kakashi shiver. Iruka was grabbed by the hips and slammed back into. "Oh Kami…Kashi you feel so good." Kakashi grabbed Iruka by his hair and continued to fuck Iruka.

"K…Kashi...y…yes...right there," Iruka said biting his lip.

Kakashi hit Iruka's sweet spot over and over making his lover scream his name. Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka's hair and continued to thrust even harder into Iruka.

"Kami Iruka…you feel so good."

Iruka reached down and took his cock in his hand and pumped with every thrust from Kakashi.

"Kashi…I…I'm going to cum," Iruka hissed.

Just a few seconds later Iruka shot his seed all over his hand and the blanket. With just a few more thrusts Kakashi shot his seed deep in Iruka. The breathless pair collapsed on the blanket. Kakashi reached over and pulled a box out. He pulled Iruka into his arms.

"Iruka...will you marry me?" Kakashi said giving Iruka the box.

Iruka sat up with tears in his eyes and opened the box. "Y...yes Kashi I will marry you."

Yeah I know a sappy ending but I just had to. They belong together. If you think I should write a sequel to this story let me know and I will start working on it.


End file.
